Polynucleotide arrays (such as DNA or RNA arrays), are known and are used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Such arrays include features (sometimes referenced as spots or regions) of usually different sequence polynucleotides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will exhibit a binding pattern. The array can be interrogated by observing this binding pattern by, for example, labeling all polynucleotide targets (for example, DNA) in the sample with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), and accurately observing the fluorescent signal on the array. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample. Peptide arrays can be used in a similar manner.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated using either in situ synthesis methods or deposition of the previously obtained biopolymers. The in situ synthesis methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, as well as WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for synthesizing polynucleotides (specifically, DNA). The deposition methods basically involve depositing biopolymers at predetermined locations on a substrate which are suitably activated such that the biopolymers can link thereto. Biopolymers of different sequence may be deposited at different feature locations on the substrate to yield the completed array. Washing or other additional steps may also be used. Procedures known in the art for deposition of polynucleotides, particularly DNA such as whole oligomers or cDNA, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522 (touching drop dispensers to a substrate), and in PCT publications WO 95/25116 and WO 98/41531, and elsewhere (use of an ink jet type head to fire drops onto the substrate).
In array fabrication, the quantities of DNA available for the array are usually very small and expensive. Sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions require use of arrays with large numbers of very small, closely spaced features. However, a housing may be provided to contain the array in a chamber which will be loaded with the sample to be tested, and which can be readily flushed to wash the array, as required. This requires fluid entrance and exit structures for wash fluids and the sample. A conventional entrance and exit port will generally not provide for uniform exposure of the array to the fluid being loaded into the chamber. Furthermore, such conventional structures will remain full of sample which is not exposed to the array and is essentially wasted.
The present invention realizes that it would be desirable then, to provide an array package with a chamber, into which a sample can be provided with little sample wastage in inlet or outlet structures. The present invention further realizes that it would also be desirable to provide such a package into which fluids, such as wash fluids, can be introduced relatively rapidly and in a manner which will more evenly move across the array.